Raven
Scott Levy (born September 8, 1964) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, actor, and podcaster better known by his ring name, Raven. A journeyman, he is known for his appearances with professional wrestling promotions including Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Widely recognized as "one of the best talkers in wrestling," Raven is known for his "psychological heeltactics" and grunge-inspired gimmick. His feud with The Sandman in the mid-1990s has been described as "one of the most emotional rivalries in professional wrestling's history. Championships held by Raven over the course of his career include the ECW World Heavyweight Championship, ECW World Tag Team Championship, NWA World Heavyweight Championship, WCW Light Heavyweight Championship, WCW United States Heavyweight Championship, WCW World Tag Team Championship and WWF/E Hardcore Championship. He is recognized as the most decorated wrestler in the history of WWE with 36 separate title reigns under the WWE, WCW and ECW banners, including a record 27 reigns as WWF/E Hardcore Champion. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Raven *** Evenflow DDT / Raven Effect DDT (Flowing DDT) ** As Scotty Flamingo *** Leaping shoulder block * Signature moves ** Ankle lock ** Bulldog, often preceded by a corner clothesline ** Discus clothesline, sometimes preceded by jabs ** Drop toe-hold onto an opened steel chair ** Knee lift ** Russian legsweep * Nicknames ** "The Palm Beach Heartthrob" (as Scott Anthony) ** "The Martyr for Society's Dysfunction" * Managers ** Alexis Laree ** Beulah McGillicutty ** The Blue Meanie ** Bruce Prichard ** Chastity ** Daffney ** Francine ** Ginger ** James Mitchell ** Isis ** Kimona Wanalaya ** Lodi ** Lori Fullington ** Missy Hyatt ** Scrumptious ** Stevie Richards ** Taylor Made / Tori ** Terri ** Veronica * Wrestlers managed ** Adam Bomb ** The Quebecers * Entrance themes ** Portland Wrestling *** "I Like It" by Dino ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Come Out and Play" by The Offspring ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Short But Thick" by Jimmy Hart *** "Raven" by Jimmy Hart *** "Take It" by Insane Clown Posse (used as a member of The Dead Pool) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Offspring" by Dale Oliver *** "Scream" by Dale Oliver ** Ring of Honor *** "Sin" by Nine Inch Nails ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "What About Me?" by Jim Johnston *** "This Is Extreme" by Harry Slash & the Slashtones (used as a member of The Alliance) *** "Bodies" by Drowning Pool (used as a member of The Alliance) *** "End of Everything" by Stereomud Championships and accomplishments * All Action Wrestling ** AAW Championship (1 time) * Australasian Wrestling Federation ** AWF Australasian Championship (1 time) * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Stevie Richards (2), Tommy Dreamer (1) and Mike Awesome (1) * Great Championship Wrestling ** GCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hugh Morrus * Juggalo Championship Wrestling ** JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sexy Slim Goody * Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation ** MEWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Federation ** NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pacific Northwest Wrestling ** NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Top Gun (1), The Grappler (1), and Steve Doll (1) ** NWA Pacific Northwest Television Championship (1 time) * Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling ** 3PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #22 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 ** PWI ranked him #'168' in the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Ring Around The Northwest Newsletter ** Wrestler of the Year (1989–1990) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** King of the Mountain (2005) * United States Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Christopher * United States Wrestling Organization ** USWO Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * USA Pro Wrestling ** USA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Vanguard Championship Wrestling ** VCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Perry Saturn * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** WWF/E Hardcore Championship (27 times) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni